


Peace

by Floris_Oren



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condoms, Consensual, M/M, Overstimulation, Top!Walter, bottom!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Patrick gains something he's been missing for years after having sex with Walter Mashburn.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I am just starting season three, but the two eps with Walter just made me ship him and Jane so HARD. And I'm a kinky mofo, so here we go.

~*~

 

“Dinner was good.” Patrick said as he laid on the couch in one of Walter’s many sitting rooms. This one decorated in hughs of light blues. Even the books matched; which was the decorators idea. Of which Patrick really didn’t care, he just liked blue and wanted a nice place to relax. Which is why this sitting room goes to his private “Bed chambers”; as the classic books would say. 

 

Walter sits in a chair near Patrick; they’d undone their collared shirts and vests, their jackets hung up with care by Walter’s butler. Patrick has his eyes closed. Walter can’t help but feel a certain amount of pride and satisfaction for that. But, the fun isn’t over….yet. He hopes. 

 

“Come here.” Walter invited. His voice deep and rough. Patrick pops one eye open at him, giving him a very sly smile in return. 

 

“I thought I knew you felt that way.” Patrick teased. 

 

“All those things I said to Lisbon I was directing towards you.” Walter said. A smirk playing across his face as Patrick sat up and crossed the small space between them to settle into Walter’s lap. 

 

“Oh?” Patrick asked. 

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want too, but I had hoped…”

 

“I know, it’s written all over your face. Your pupils are dilating.” Patrick pointed out. Then he bent down and initiated the kiss. Walter was almost taken aback, but the moment Patrick opened his mouth to swipe his tongue along Walter’s lips, Walter took the opening. Mostly just stabbing his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. His hands came up to hold Patrick’s neck and arm. Firmly, not hurting him. 

 

Walter pressed his advantage and their tongues danced until Patrick finally waved the white flag and just let Walter take over. He felt Patrick lean into him more then. As if the stress of his life were leaving him, and a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

 

Maybe, this Mentalist needed something that his professional relationships couldn’t; nd maybe, Walter decided, that thing had to come from him. 

 

Eventually they had to break off the kiss; Patrick was breathing heavily. He fiddled with his wedding ring. Walter laced his fingers with those of Patrick’s. 

 

“How about it?” he asked. 

 

Patrick glanced away; in thought. Or at least Walter hoped. Then, finally. Patrick nodded. “If you are okay with the ghosts of the past.” it sounded so honest right then. As if that moment of hesitation was Patrick being very vulnerable with Walter. 

 

Walter smiled; “of course, I understand.” he might be a money hungry billionaire with strong political connections to the CBI; but he could be “nice” at times and in this moment Patrick needed Walter to be understanding. 

 

Walter brought his hand around to caress the side of Patrick’s face; which made the other close his eyes and sigh. He hadn’t been touched like this in years. Walter knew of the tragedy that had struck Patrick. And why the man had pulled away physically from others. 

Which is also why he knew he had to be somewhat gentle; Patrick wasn’t used to this. At least, not any more and Walter found that he really didn’t want to scare the Mentalist off. 

 

“Bedroom alright with you?” Walter asked. 

 

Patrick blinked; “Yeah, okay.” and he clambered up off Walter but waited for the man to take his hand and lead him to said room. Even though Patrick full well knew that this room lead to it; that this had all been planned. 

 

Walter may be able to huff and puff to his business friends but Patrick saw right through it all and STILL decided to go along with it. The door closed behind them. The patio doors are open to the California sun set, the pool water sparkles as the dazzling light slowly crosses the horizon. Night falling fast behind it. 

 

Walter gently unbuttons the rest of Patrick’s shirt. Pulling it down off slight shoulders. Patrick was a smaller man; Walter guessed that he’d always been on the slim side of things. The vest fell to the floor as Walter slipped sleeves off slightly muscled arms. Patrick bit his bottom lip. 

 

Walter wasn’t certain if that was a tell, or if Patrick was playing him. Though he brought a hand up to grip the side of Patrick’s face, his thumb gently moving across soft lips. 

 

“It’s alright if you’d like to stop.” Walter said. 

 

Patrick glanced at him, blinking. Oh - Walter suddenly realized  - Patrick has been miles away. That lip biting was done unknowingly. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just…” 

 

“Ghosts of the past, I get it. But try to stay with me, okay?” Walter said. Patrick sighed, but nodded. 

 

Walter twirled Patrick around so that he could lay him on the bed. He undid belt and trousers. They, and Patrick’s briefs ended up on the floor. Now entirely exposed; Patrick looked delectable. Walter wanted to taste every inch of that skin. 

 

“Aren’t you...going too….? Or should I???” Patrick debated himself. Walter smiled. “I prefer to be partly dressed when I’m dominating another, if that’s alright?” 

 

Patrick almost rolled his eyes; “I didn’t think we’d start out that soon.” his light tone was back. His confidence. Even naked before Walter and Patrick could still read Walter. Even though Walter knew that Patrick knew about said inclinations. 

 

“I’d like to do that.” Walter said. “I’d like to do other things, but for the moment this will do until you make up your mind about it.” he said. 

 

Patrick dropped his facade; and nodded. “Alright, I think I can do that.” he said. Walter was glad. He’d have Patrick any way the other would give him but the honesty was actually the best part. 

 

Walter unbuttoned his shirt, undid his belt and fly. He was hard. Patrick sat up to meet the kiss he knew was coming. He let Walter take lead right away as Walter pushed him back onto the bed. The plush velvet tickled Patrick’s skin; moaning into the kiss as his hands went to Walter’s waist. 

 

Walter spread Patrick’s thighs so he could settle between them and from a pocket of his trousers he brought out a condom and some lube. Still, kissing Patrick, all the while gathering the things they’d need. 

 

He kissed down Patrick’s chin to his neck. Tweaking a nipple with on hand. He’d already broken the seal of the condom wrapper so that he could put it on one handed. Honestly, he’d had a ton of practice at this and doing it one handed while distracting Patrick is rather easy. 

 

The lube came next. Patrick keened and jerked when a slick finger teased his entrance. Walter nipped at a nipple; jerking it a bit here or there to get more of those salacious sounds out of Patrick. The finger gently pushed into Patrick as he jerked about at Walter’s teeth. 

 

Walter growled; he felt his skin flush and sweat started to drip down his back. His shirt stuck to his skin a bit. He fed his finger into Patrick, then pulled it out and added a second one. He scissored his fingers; then, found Patrick’s prostate. He pressed on it until Patrick finally cried out his name. 

 

“Walter! please !” Patrick was almost -ALMOST - begging. 

It was music to Walter’s ears; he added another finger and tortured Patrick for a few more moments before he pulled them out and replaced said fingers with his condom, covered cock. 

 

Patrick whined when the fingers left him; his eyes are bit glassed over from the pleasure and words have practically left him as he stuttered out his needs to Walter. Who intends to deliver by sliding his cock into Patrick’s semi-stretched ass. 

 

He’s a bit big, and by the full body shudder, he can tell that Patrick is feeling the burn of the stretch. He pushes in until skin meets skin. He retreats just as soon. Not giving Patrick time to adjust to the stretch of Walter’s cock. 

 

He does this a couple of times, getting a few yelps and dissatisfied noises from Patrick; Walter decides to go to town on Patrick after a few of those slow, smooths trokes. He wants Patrick to walk funny in the morning, he wants Patrick to remember this night. How Walter felt inside of him. He had a moment of regret that he couldn’t cum deep inside Patrick. 

 

That he wouldn’t be able to see his cum dribble from Patrick’s rather fine ass as the man walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up in the morning. Walter plans on keeping Patrick on the bed for many more of these sessions. But, going bareback is something to talk about.  

 

Later, over tea and Lemon muffins. 

Patrick moans beneath Walter as he cum’s; calling out the other mans name. Walter fucks him through it. He knows it’s an intense feeling. Walter had done receiving when he was younger but found he was a much better giver. 

 

Patrick is trying to control his breathing through the brutal pace Walter picks up after the release. He grits his teeth as the overstimulation overtakes him. His brain goes haywire and some time later Patrick finds himself some time later lying in the sheets with Walter buried in him still.

 

Night had fallen, the moon is full behind him. Patrick can tell by the type of shadow that falls into the room. Walter lies behind him; not asleep. He gently caresses Patrick’s bum. Time, right then, held no meaning. 

 

Patrick closed his eyes, and enjoyed the peace. 


End file.
